Pick lines: sonic vs shadow
by Sly-The-Hegdehog-98
Summary: sonic is bored and decided to chalenge shadow to a pick line contest. whoever can get a date out of her AND get laid wins. rated 15 and up. and you can send in your ORIGINAL pick up lines. sonicxamy shadowxamy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, this is just a random thing I came up with. It's about sonic and shadow make a bet to see who can hook up with amy using only pick up lines and the winner get bragging rights and gets make the loser do whatever he wants for a week regardless of how ridiculous. For guys, you can use them to see if they actually work. For the girls, you can use them as comebacks to these cheesy pick up lines. Anyway, enjoy! And one more thing, this will be from sonic's POV, after this, I may decide to do this from different peoples POV, like amy or shadow. This will take a couple days for them to do this, so it will be in script format whenever they're in the mall only. Outside of the mall it will be in a normal format**

It was another normal day, and I was bored. Almost everyone was somewhere. Cream was at Disney with cosmo and tails, Rouge was on some covert ops mission, Omega it's any fun, Chaotix was on a mission, and the only people that were here and not busy were amy, who had calmed down and stopped stalking me, and shadow, my top rival, and knuckles, but we can't get him to leave that stupid emerald. Then it hit me. Amy liked both me and shadow, and vice versa. So I called up Shadow. I had everyone (even my enemies) on speed dial. So I got to his name and hit the call button. It rang three times before he finally Picked up.

"What do you want Sonic?" He asked in his usual cold voice.

"Geez Shadow, not even a hello? Geez aren't you a nice person." I said sarcastically.

"Get to the point." Shadow demanded.

"wanna have a little contest?" I said

"… Keep talking." He said intrigued. I could tell that he would like this.

"Let's have a contest to see who can hook up with amy using only pick up lines, your looks, and item relevant to you pick up lines. Whoever can hook up with amy and get laid first, wins" I explained

"For once, you actually had a good idea." Shadow stated

"oh shut up!" I said.

"And what happens if one of us loses?"

"Then the winner gets make the loser do whatever he wants for a week regardless of how ridiculous of how it makes the other person looks. Providing its legal... Plus twenty bucks" I said. I didn't want either of us getting arrested. "And she isn't allowed to know about this contest in any way at all." I said

"Ok we need a referee." Shadow stated

"Ok, but who can we get Knuckles to do it. he's the only other one who's here." I replied.

"Ok, I'll call him. You call one of her friends to take her to the mall. That's where we start our contest." Shadow said. So Shadow called Knuckles and brought him to the mall and I called Amy's friend Aimee, it means "loved" in French. So as you have probably guessed, she was really popular and had a lot of friends. So I called got to her number on speed dial. It rang twice and then she picked up.

"Hello?" she asked

"Hey, it's sonic, I need you to do me a favor." I told her

"oh hay sonic, and the favor, depends on what it is." She replied.

"I need you to take amy to the mall, me and shadow are having a pick up line contest and we decided to use them on amy and I need you to take her there so we can use them on her, and the winner is whoever manages to hook up with her first and get laid, and knuckles is the judge. Can you do that for me?" I said, taking a deep breath, I said that all in one breath, I need to breathe.

"Okay, one: im surprised you managed to say all that in one breath, and two: sure, why not?" she said.

"Thanks, we need this to relive my boredom." I said thankfully

"Then your boredom shall be relieved." She said playfully. She was also very funny. I'm glad I have her as a friend. So Shadow called later to say that after some 'persuasion' he had managed to get knuckles to agree to do this. So we all went to the mall, and we started the game

(A/N: the actual pick up lines will be done in script format. When they're not trying to hook up with her, it will be in normal format)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ROUND 1: BEGIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonic: hey baby, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put u and I together.

Amy: And if I could, I would put f and u together.

Knuckles: ouch, that was cold

Shadow: watch the master do it faker

Sonic: like you'll ever win.

Shadow, hey that's a nice dress, it would look real good with the carpet im my room.

Amy: oh ok, I got it at Macy's, it was on sale, it was a reasonable price.

Sonic: who's that master now?

Shadow: not you, that's for sure

Knuckles: *this will be really funny to watch* (A/N: * means that the person is thinking)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ROUND 1: OVER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe that neither of us has won yet!" I yelled I was shocked; surly that she would succumb to at least ONE of us by now! I mean, she really likes both of us!

"Maybe, after all of the no's you guys have given her, now that we're trying to get HER, she's trying to play hard to get and show you two what she's been going through." Suggested Knuckles. Me and shadow were shocked and appalled.

"What?" he asked

"When the hell did you get so smart!" I yelled. Shadow was still just shocked and couldn't speak at all.

"Shut UP!" he yelled "Amy knows that all I ever do is watch the master emerald, so she comes to me for her problems, and since I have nothing better to do I help her. And when it's about boys, I give her an answer that a guy would give her." He explains.

"Oh, that make a lot of sense now… pussy" I said discreetly.

"Shut up!" he yelled blushing. Me and shadow started laughing.

"Ok then, lest start round two!" I declared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ROUND 2: BEGIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonic: Hey, I'm invisible

Amy: really? *sarcastically*

Sonic: can you see me?

Amy: Yeah?

Sonic: how about Friday night?

Amy: Sonic, are you drunk?

Sonic: no, im just intoxicated by you

Amy: oh. (walks away)

Sonic: damn it! (walks towards shadow and knuckles)

Shadow: my turn (walks towards where amy fled)

Shadow: are you cold?

Amy: kind of

Shadow: wanna jacket?

Amy: sure

Shadow: then can jack it all you want at my place

Amy: (slaps shadow)

Shadow: ouch! (rubs cheek)

Sonic and knuckles: (turning blue from laughing so hard)

Shadow: shut up! It's not funny

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ROUND 2: END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Not yet guys" knuckles said

"But I'm out of ideas!" yelled sonic

"Same here" said shadow.

"Well call me when you do get some and then we can try again" replied knuckles. And with that, he walked off to try again another day

**Okay, im trying to be original with these pick up lines, and I actually did run out of ideas, so I need you guys to send me some good ones THEY MUST BE ORIGNAL (ish) so, when I get enough, I will start the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been able update in a while, I've been pretty short on ideas, but thankfully, you people have sent in some pretty good ones. And I had a bunch of sticky notes open that had a list of a bunch of stuff for my stories, so if yours is not included, blame my sister, she turned it off al together, erasing all my sticky notes. So ya, but here is chapter two, and please review on who you want to win. Cause I take that into account here as well. Enjoy! :D**

Sonic POV

It's been a few days since the first two rounds, and I've spent most of my time on the internet writing down as many pick up lines as I could. Like HELL I was losing to shadow. I've also thought of a few of my own. I can only imagine what he'll do to me if I lose, he'll video tape it and put it on every imaginable website. I shuddered at the thought of it. I finished my lines, and picked out some clothes, and called knuckles. It rang once when he picked up

"Hey Sonic wussup?" he said in a carefree way.

"I'm ready for round three." I replied.

"Ok, let conference call Shadow to see if he's ready." He said, I was then put on hold for a minute, and then

"What do you want knuckles?" Said Shadow in his usual Agitated voice.

"You ready for round three?" I asked

"Hell yeah." He replied "I've been waiting for DAYS

"Ok, it's settled, we're going to have a few more rounds." Knuckles said in excitement grabbing his video camera.

"Let's Go."

He said, and then hung up. So I was about to call Aimee to take Amy to… Then it hit me, were we meeting this time? So redialed them both, and we decided that we're going to meet at the park. So I called Aimee and told her to meet us with Amy at the park telling her about how to win the competition

"WHAT!" she yelled. I had to hold the phone away from my head to keep my ear from being damaged.

"What, were just having fun, and it's not like we're hurting her, we're going to like it as much as she does since I like her and I know for a fact Shadow does to being that he admitted it when I got him drunk once. Don't ask how I got him drunk. After the competition I'll tell you if you want." I explained.

"Fine, but you guys had BETTER give her the night of her life when one of you win... and tell me how you got shadow drunk and what happened after you got him drunk." She demanded.

"I'll be sure of it." I replied

So we all met at the park. Aimee took Amy to the park to hang out and me and shadow went up to her and gave her our best pickup lines.

ROUND 1

Shadow: Hey, are you Italian?

Amy: on my mom's side, why?

Shadow: cause you make me want to speak the language of love. ;)

Amy: … Didn't George WASHINGTON use that to get his wife?

Aimee: ohhh…

Shadow: *walks away*

Knuckles: *holding camera* hahahaha…

Sonic: alright FAKER, watch and learn.

Sonic: *walks up to Amy*

Sonic: Hey, is you body from McDonalds? Cause I'm lovin' it ;)

Amy: I don't eat at any establishment of old Ronald McRapist

Sonic: *walks away*

Knuckles: HAHAHAHAHA *starts suffocating from laughing so hard*

ROUND 2

Shadow: If girls were flowers, I would pick you ;)

Amy: If boys were cars I would junk you

Shadow: :O *walks away*

Sonic and Knuckles: *getting CPR performed on them from laughing so hard*

Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL! *Shoots Chaos spears at them*

Sonic and Knuckles: *Still laughing while running*

Sonic: Ok, ok, my turn

Sonic: *Walks up to Amy*

Sonic: If you were a gun, I would bang you all night long ;)

Amy: :O *Slaps Him* *walks away

Aimee: I never knew that you were so perverted?

Sonic: I'm running out of ideas here…

ROUND 3

Shadow: If I had to measure my love for you with a ruler, I would run out of rulers before I even got half way :)

Amy: … *walks away*

Shadow: damn it… *walks away

Knuckles: hahahaha, she just LEFT you dude! XD

Sonic: My turn

Sonic: *Walks up to Amy*

Sonic: *Looks lost*

Amy: are you ok? You look lost

Sonic: Yeah, I am.

Amy: where do you need directions to?

Sonic: Your heart 3

Amy: Its right here *points to heart* Problem solved

Amy: Walks away

Sonic: shit…

Knuckles: LOL XD

DAY OVER

"DAMN IT, WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled, I was super pissed, neither of us had won yet! I thought by NOW at least ONE of us should have won!

"WHY HAVN'T EITHER OF US WON YET!" Shadow yelled. He seemed super pissed as well. Knuckles just shrugged like the douchbag he is. At least he is to us anyway. Being that he got the whole damn thing on video. The only thing stopping me from killing him is that he's the Master Emerald's guardian, and if we were to kill him, Egghead would just come and take it and kill us all.

"You guys are using the WORST approach to get a girl EVER! Pick up lines NEVER work…. At least not for me" Knuckles explained.

"Well it will for us." I stated, determined more than ever to win this. "I'll be the first Hedgehog to pick p a girl using pick lines. Did Neil Quillstrong give up when they sent him to the moon! NO! Did Rocky Balbat give up when he was almost down, bleeding and blind! _NO_! And I won't give up EITHER!" I yelled

"Sonic, you are the WORST motivational speaker EVER! You should NEVER run for president." Shadow said.

"HEY! At least I tried!" I replied. And as we argued, neither of us saw knuckles run away to his house.

Knuckles POV

I ran home as fast as my legs would carry me. I had the BEST footage of Sonic and Shadow since their rival battle on the ark when Eggman use the time eater to try to destroy space and time. I'm going to send THIS to EVERYONE I know and put it on EVERY website I can think of! I'm SOOO going to be famous for this!

"I'M A FREAKING GENIUS!" I yelled to myself. And plugged in the camera and uploaded the thing to youtube, and sent an original copy to everyone I know. Then I looked at the clock 9:00 P.M. Time for bed, I have to get up in the morning and run some errands, I need polish for the master emerald, A LOT OF IT. I mean, that thing is pretty big, and it's going to take me a while to get enough polish. I yawned and got into bed, and thought of treasure hunting as I fell asleep

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! I know that Christmas has ended, but still, I just feel like telling you guys that, now this chapter is over, please send in some ideas on pick up lines, if anyone's ideas was missed, please tell me to let me know, thank you! :D**


End file.
